Time
by BB-loverr
Summary: “You’re so beautiful it’s a shame that you have to die.” Brennan is kidnapped. Will Booth be able to save her? Twoshot maybe a threeshot.


**AN:** I am bored and should be sleeping since I stayed up all night. But I'm not and figured I'd try a writing a quick story. It will probably be a twoshot maybe threeshot that is if people want me to continue. Remember haven't slept in over 24 hours. So could be a little weird or crazy. R&R please.

* * *

February 21, 2010 10:30 PM

Booth hopped out of his FBI issued black SUV with Thai bags filling his hands. He wanted to surprise his partner with food; they had been working on a case for days without much of a break and tonight they were forced to go home by their bosses to get some sleep. Since they had been together all day he knew she hadn't eaten much and he wanted to make sure she was fed before she went to bed. He passed the security man Chuck, said a quick hello and made his way to the elevator. He stepped in and pressed her floor number. As the elevator got closer to her floor he got a gut feeling that something was wrong but he tried his best to ignore it. Finally when the doors opened he walked down the hall towards her door. As he got closer he noticed her door was opened. Booth dropped the Thai bags, drew his gun and slowly walked into her apartment.

"Bones?" Nothing. The lights were on and her purse was on the counter, her car keys and cell phone next to it.

"Bones?...BONES?" With each step he became more worried. He prayed she was inside but after searching everywhere he knew something happened to her.

Booth grabbed his cell phone and called Charlie at the FBI. "Hey Booth, what ya need?"

"It's Bones, she is missing. I stopped by her place with Thai food but she isn't here and her door was opened. Her keys, purse, phone, and car are still here. Someone has her. Someone kidnapped Bones." Booth was speaking so fast that Charlie was having a hard time catching everything he said.

"Woah back up Booth. You're saying Dr. Brennan is missing?"

"Yeah she is gone. It had to be that bastard; I swear if he touches her he is dead."

"Booth calm down. I'll have a team down to her apartment in no time. Don't leave her place till we get there."

He hung up and waited for the FBI and the squints to get to her place. He stayed there barking out orders making sure they searched the place for any possible evidence. They found two pools of blood in the bathroom, one larger than the other and her toothbrush and paste were found on the floor. He had a team of agents go to Travis Harley's house but he was nowhere to be found.

Once the squints and Booth were back at the lab they decided to go over what they had so far. "Alright so its obvious Bones was taken from her bathroom. He hit her over the head with something but I wouldn't be surprised if he got injured first; Bones would put up a fight. I would bet that some of that blood belongs to Harley."

"Yeah Bren wouldn't go easy. Do you think Harley had help? Someone had to see something." Angela voice was small, her eyes were red from crying and she clutched Hodgin's hand in hers.

"It's definitely a possibility. We need to have both pools of blood tested. I already put a bolo out on him and his car. The security guard at her building said he didn't see anything and took one bathroom break around ten, so that had to be when he took her."

"Alright so there is nothing more we can do right now. Booth you should go home and try and get a few hours of sleep. We'll call you if anything happens." Cam knew Brennan and Booth hadn't slept in over 24 hours because of the Harley case.

"No Cam. I need to be here."

Angela glanced at Booth and could tell he was exhausted. "C'mon Booth you need to sleep. If you won't go home then go take a nap in Bren's office on her couch." He took a minute to think and walked towards Brennan's office.

"If anything and I mean anything changes come and get me."

He closed her door and sat down on her couch. He eventually fell asleep looking at the photo of them from Halloween on her coffee table.

---------------------------------------------------------------B&B----------------------------------------------------------------

February 22nd, 2010 3:27 A.M

Temperance Brennan opened her eyes and groaned at the pain radiating from her head. She felt blood trickle down her scalp and attempted to reach her hands up to the wound but she couldn't move them. Her hands were bound; she felt her skin chafe because of the rope that was tied securely around her wrists. She looked down and found her feet were bound too and she was sitting in a chair. Turning her head gently she looked around the cement room. The room was cold and empty besides a set of stairs leading to what she assumed was a house. She was in a basement.

Brennan could tell she'd been drugged; she felt weak and didn't have much of a memory. She tried her best to remember how she got here but couldn't. Her last memory was her being sent home after working for hours on a case. They were after a serial killer who had already claimed six women's lives. The FBI believed they knew who was behind it all; a middle aged defense lawyer who lived alone. They had been watching the guy for weeks now but they needed more proof. The squints were brought in and Brennan and her team went over the bodies that were reduced to bones. The FBI were afraid the guy would eventually catch on to the fact that he was being watched and tried their best not to spook him.

All of sudden she heard a door swing open and foot steps leading down the stairs. When the person came in view she recognized the guy they'd been watching; Travis Harley.

"Look who woke up. You know you're lucky you're alive; after you broke my partners arm and a few of his ribs he was ready to kill you right then and there. " He smiled at her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She knew it was best to play stupid because once he got the information he wanted out of her she was dead.

"Oh don't play stupid with me Temperance." He was now standing in front of her threatening to invade her space.

"How do you know my name?"

"Enough don't play games."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly who I am and you know exactly what I want." He didn't have time for her to play dumb.

"Are you specially challenged or do you have a hearing disability? I said I don't know who you are or what you want." The drugs took away the filter on her mouth, (not that much of one existed in the first place) she didn't have much control over what she was saying.

He growled in frustration and slapped her across her left cheek. No matter how bad it hurt she refused to let her see him in pain.

He let out a low laugh. "Now are you going to cooperate?"

"Yes."

"Good-" She cut him off. "But I think it would help if you told me who you are, how you know me, and what you want. Until then I don't know how I can help you."

Travis hit her again across her other cheek. He brought his hands up to cup her face and let his thumb gently rub across her jaw. "You're so beautiful it's a shame that you have to die."

"Then don't kill me."

"Sorry, sweetheart, it's just the way it works. If we met under different circumstances, you could have had the pleasure of knowing what it's like to be with a real man."

Brennan scoffed and brought her eyes up to meet his. "Ha, real man? What kind of man kidnaps an innocent woman and holds her captive in a basement? You couldn't even handle kidnapping me by yourself, you needed help. You're pathetic." Dammit she was going to get herself killed before she was rescued.

He hit her again. "Look here you little bitch I am going to kill you no matter what. If you cooperate I promise I'll make it fast but if you don't it will be incredibly painful. Now tell me everything the FBI has on me."

"I have always had a high tolerance for pain."

* * *

**AN:** Reviews please! Let me know if I should continue or drop it. I know I am crazy for starting another story but if I finish this it will be short. I just had to write it before I could continue my other stories.


End file.
